The Love Triangle
by Snow Sakamaru
Summary: Li is the new kid in class 9's class and Snow and Sakura are the only two girls that catch his eyes he likes Snow for her personality and just her. Sakura for her beauty see how this tangle of love gets it's self untangled! SxSxS Teen for language.
1. The new kid Sigh

Okay I just have to write a story about Syaoran and Sakura with of course my Snow twist Snow! Enjoy this story as much as you can even if you hate it. Ha-ha well here we go! Oh and just to say this is going to 3 perspectives Snow Sakura and Li just so you guys won't get confused!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow Sakamaru always had an eye for boys and some would stick out to her. Her old boyfriend Siren had moved away to China and left an empty void in the classroom and her heart so she had stopped looking for boys but stayed her bubbly self until the new kid walked in. Snow had looked up from whatever book she was ready just to see what all the girls were sighing over. "For god's sakes stop sighing" Snow whispered going back to reading her book. Snow was a please-you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me kind of girl with a nice cool and somewhat mean touch. "Snow look at him he's adorable!" Kari Snow's best friend confirmed with her from the seat behind her. Snow and Kari were a duo the prettiest and most popular girls in the class right behind them was the nosy forever Tomoyo and then the Sakura girl that never noticed the boys staring at her. "Well go on Snow class president go greet him!" Kari exclaimed pushing her up from her seat making her book fall on the floor. "Okay okay I'm going sheesh!" Snow said wiping her skirt off and then heading up to the boy in the front whose eyes were sealed on the window not looking at anybody. Snow sighed and then put on her best class pres smile. "Hello welcome to class 9 I'm the class president Sakamaru Snow here to tell you anything you need to know" Snow said used to saying this. She stared at her for a while and shook out of it. "Arigato" he said simply. "Okay bye" Snow said rather happy she didn't have to answer any stupid questions like 'Where's the cafeteria?' snow always wanted to yell 'IF YOU FOLLOWED THE FREAKIN SIGNS ALONG THE HALLS MAYBE YOU'D BE ABLE TO FIND IT!' but she didn't and kept her cool. "Where do I sit?" He asked looking around at all the full seats. "Damn it" Snow said under her breath then turned around with a smile and pointed to a chair in between Sakura and Snow. 'DAMN IT WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT BESIDE THIS KID!' Snow wanted to yell but just sulked back to her desk. "Is this yours?" Li asked handing her the book which was actually a journal. "Hai it is" She said looking at the leather latch that he had sealed for her. "Here." He said and handed it back to her. She didn't melt she didn't blush actually it looked like she didn't give a shit she just took the book and smiled the most boy melting smile that she could. "Arigato" She said to him her beautiful icy blue eyes bouncing happily up and down making him stare some more. She just turned around and started to talk to Kari. "Why'd you do the flirt smile?" Kari asked her. "Because I like to see boys melt and anyways I wanted to make some of these bitches I hate mad" Snow said with a giggle. Almost everyone loved and the haters were hoes that liked everyone in the classroom even girls. Snow flicked her bangs back they were becoming a nuisance. The teacher walked in and class started.

Sakura

Sakura hadn't seen a green eyed boy like him he was gorgeous. She looked over at Snow who had an I-really-don't-care-about-him look on and then Kari who had someone else she liked then Tomoyo who had the same look on as Snow so she knew the top four girls didn't like him. At least that's what she thought before she saw Snow walk up there with her flirting smile on only the top 5 of each sex knew it but that was it she obviously had some affection but then to see her turn around curse then smile again gave her other ideas. Sakura's head was spinning she'd just have to ask her. She looked at the new kid again the teacher was the one who introduced him so she'd have to wait to know his name. Sakura sighed. She was a ninth grader who still hadn't had her first kiss even Tomoyo had had hers but she hadn't. Snow's had been taken by Siren-kun who had moved away and Kari had fallen in love with Snow's brother who kissed her. Sakura sighed again then noticed the boy had to sit beside her. Sakura's face flushed red but he didn't notice he just stared at Snow then looked out the window once again. She wanted to say something to him but didn't know how. "Why am I so pathetic?" Sakura whispered to herself. "Your not to pathetic" Tomoyo piped up. "Thanks for the encouragement" Sakura said with a glum look on her face. "You're so cute!" Tomoyo said taping another moment of Sakura's life. "Tomoyo" Sakura sighed. She had gotten used to Tomoyo's obsession with video taping. "Aww Sakura's blushing!" Tomoyo exclaimed capturing the attention of the new kid to Sakura. "Hello" He said to her turning. "Umm…h...hi" Sakura said jumping up into a straight posture. "I'm…." The boy had said but didn't get to finish with the teacher walking in and all. Sakura felt the blush burning through her skin how could Snow keep her cool with hot boy's like this! The kids name turned out to be Li Syaoran and he told them he was going out for the soccer team. Snow looked up toward him taking her eyes for a slim moment away from her book. "Snow stop reading your book!" The evil cat teacher called out. "Un whatever" Snow said sliding it into her book bag that hung on a hook on the side of her desk. Sakura couldn't see a bit of affection for the boy or teacher in her eyes for that matter. She let out a happy sigh she may not like him but that doesn't mean he doesn't like her but it was good enough she didn't like him because Snow would pick him out like a crab in a shell then eat him up. The weird thing was she didn't do that to Siren-Kun.

(What you've all been waiting for)

Li

Syaoran really paid no attention to the girls sighs when he walked in they always sis this when he moved to a new school. He let out a heavy sigh and just gazed out the window thinking of his girlfriend he had left behind in China (not Meilling). Until he heard Snow's voice as beautiful and shining as light in the darkness that shrouded his mind. "Hello welcome to class 9 I'm the class president Sakamaru Snow here to tell you anything you need to know" She had said. He just gazed at her like an idiot. When he had noticed he was doing this and hadn't heard a word she had just said he just simply thanked her. He could see she had no taste for him in her mind even though she had those beautiful icy blue eyes excited and dancing around and that pretty smile that melted all of the boys in their seats. He noticed that she had seated him right between her and another beautiful girl. Long wavy brown hair face blushed like a cherry blossom and the most beautiful green eyes. He was going to need help keeping his hormones down this year. When he saw another way of talking to the icy eyed beauty he took it straight on. He voice sounded so pure and caring and yet tough and mean but still kind all along. The other girl was clearly nervous her face was as red as a strawberry when I talked to her she obviously liked him. Now to chose one or both…yeah definitely both leaving a chance like this behind would kick him in the butt one day but if they found out what he was doing they both might kick him in the butt. Class started and it was as boring as ever except for the fact that, that Snow girl disobeyed the teacher a lot. She was pretty and so was the other girl he thought he heard Sakura. He sighed again he had a feeling he'd get his ass kicked a lot this year

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I know it could use some work and I'm working on it just hold your horses and remember to read and review I'll post my next chapter tomorrow for both of my stories so check'em out


	2. Li Love

Alright new chapter for my story that has 3 perspectives so please enjoy! Oh and just for the record I own only Snow and Siren Kari belongs to my online buddy dragonsnipe! I do not own CardCaptor Sakura at all remember that! Here we go Story on!

Snow

"I'm so happy it's Sunday!" Snow sighed to her friend as they walked along the streets. "Really why date?" Kari asked. "No I just wanted the break!" Snow said with a laugh. Today she was wearing a white dress that stopped just above her knees and black jeans under it with a black ribbon tied around her neck like a choker. "That's so true so what do you think of the new kid?" Kari asked. She had a boyfriend so she didn't like him Snow on the other hand didn't. "I don't like him." Snow said simply as if it were nothing. "Snow come on he HOT!" Kari exclaimed. Snow gave a snicker. "Yeah right!" She exclaimed. The wind blew her hair back floating on air. "Come on Snow give the boy a chance he seems to have taken a liking to you" Kari said elbowing her. "Shut up Kari I'm going to go in here I'll meet back up with you at home okay!" Snow said stopping in front of a store. "Alright see you anyways I have a lunch date with Retanzi!" Kari exclaimed back. "Whatever but enjoy yourself" Snow told her. Kari nodded and kept going off in her direction. Snow went in the store only to see her worst nightmare. "Please don't tell me that's the new kid Li or something" snow whispered. He turned and looked at her. "It is him…lord" Snow said walking to a back aisle. "Hey y our Sakamaru Snow right in my class?" Li asked her walking up to her. "Yes it is me and your Li right?" Snow asked. "Yeah so Sakamaru-Chan can I ask about your hair?" Li asked seeing her back and white hair. "yeah I was born this way" Snow said picking up a book. She looked up at him from the book. "Do you come here often?" He asked. "Yeah I love the library and anyways you can buy books and coffee from here" Snow said with a heart melting smile. "You want to grab some coffee just to talk not a date or anything" Li asked adding the last part in urgently. "No thanks I just want to write in my journal today and anyways I have a letter to read" Snow said politely declining. "Okay maybe later than Sakamaru-Chan" Li said with a wave good bye. "Yeah maybe" Snow said smiling she touched her snowflake necklace Siren had given her and she walked over to a table in the corner. She looked out the window noticing the big grey clouds. "Looks like it's going to rain" Snow said with a sigh. She smiled and got up from the table. Li had taken up a table by himself of course girls kept asking if they could join but he just looked up at them smiled and declined. "Don't tell me I'm falling for him" Snow sighed under her breath. Finally she walked over to him. "You'd think a boy like you would have a girlfriend to sit with" Snow commented. He looked up and saw her he gave off a smile that could make a girl melt but Snow didn't. "The seat still open?" Snow asked seeing his gloomy face. He brightened up and nodded.

Sakura

"I'm in ninth grade it's Sunday and I have nothing to do there is something totally wrong with that!" Sakura moped walking down Front Street. She looked up at the blue sky a couple of big pretty puffy clouds floated in the air then a big grey one showed up. "Damn it I didn't even bring my umbrella." Sakura mumbled still moping. The rest of the sky filled up with grey clouds. It started to rain and then it started to pour down. Her dress pressed to her skin. Her beautiful curly hair became straight. She sighed not noticing the umbrella come over her head. "Stupid little sister" Touya said seeing his sister. She gave him a evil look but made no objections. "Going home?" He asked his sister. "No not today" She said simply. "Well then I'll happily drop you off here" He said to her. "The library come on bro don't do this to me" Sakura said. She hated the library. "Well your going anyways" Touya said and pushed her from under the umbrella and into the door way. She rang out her hair. It took on a wavy look. "Sakura?" Snow asked looking over at the gloomy figure. "Snow oh hi" Sakura said still not smiling. "Come on sit over here!" snow said calling her over. She walked over still not noticing Li. "Hey Kinomoto-Chan" Li said with a smile this melted Sakura. "Umm hi are you guys on a date" Sakura asked looking form one to the other. "Tuh no!" Snow said with an are-you-crazy look on her face. "Oh well umm…" Sakura said. "Well I'm going to leave you two alone." Snow said grabbing her back pack from the chair. Snow gave a small smile to Li just to make in shake and hugged the wet Sakura. "See you!" Snow exclaimed taking out the black umbrella. "Oh Snow here I almost forgot!" Sakura said handing her a book. "Thanks!" Snow said. Then winked at Li and left. "You know she's messing with your brain" Sakura asked him as he watched Snow run down the street with her umbrella over her head. "Yeah I do" He said his eyes watching Snow for as long as he could. Now he looked back at Sakura. She had a warm smile on and looked at him for a while then adverted her eyes. "Why are you so wet?" He asked his eyes outlining her body and face. "I forgot my umbrella" She said. He chuckled. After spending all that time with the flirty Snow his hormones were through the roof. Sakura closed her eyes not noticing that Li was now holding her hand. Sakura felt the warmth but thought nothing of it. It was only when she opened her green eyes did she start to blush. His warm brown eyes greeted hers once opening. Sakura's cell phone rang and she took her hand out of his somewhat regretfully. She answered it and it just happened to be Snow. "Hey girl don't let that loser kiss you just for the record he just wants some!" Snow said in to the phone on the other line. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed thinking of what it would be like said thanks and hung up. "I have to go!" Sakura said urgently. "Wait let me walk you" He said to her. "No I'll be fine it's just rain" Sakura said to him running out covering her head with her hands. He sat back down. "Damn it" He said aloud

Li

Li actually hadn't even wanted to go to the library he was just exploring a little bit and when he saw Snow walk in it made his day a lot brighter and better he really liked Snow. Talking to her was like talking to a stone wall she let nothing out and let nothing in and the only way to get anything through was to go over and snow had an electric fence there too. When she turned him down which he had thought would happen. Why did she keep blocking him out? He looked out the window. 'Looks as if it's going to rain…lovely' Li thought but his thoughts were broken by Snow's voice once again this time it was a lot more comforting. "Li why'd you move from China" She had asked him much sorrow in her eyes weird because usually snow was happy and never let anything bring her down. "I don't know…" Li said knowing plenty why he had moved. Snow rolled her eyes at him then the other girl umm… Kinomoto Sakura she was very pretty with a personality to match to him he was in heaven and Snow picked this up easily. When Snow called her over and left he already had hormonoes raging so he did what any other boy would do when the girls eyes were closed of course it was kiss her but he didn't know her like that. "I ran her away stupid hormones!" Li said angrily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah I was going to put a romantic scene in here but I'm to tired and I have to work on my other story so I'm leaving anybody who is actually reading this off right here. Bye bye


	3. The Rainy Day

Arigato you guys for all the great comments

Arigato you guys for all the great comments!! YAY I feel so happy (Dances around) Alright it's time to get semiserious ha-ha! So let's get to it Story ON!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow!

Snow sat on the wet bench under her umbrella thinking. "Argh I hope she didn't let him that stupid girl!" Snow said in an aspirated breath. She saw Sakura's flying hair as she ran in the rain; her clothes were soaked and pressed onto her skin. She stopped all of a sudden and looked up at the sky. "Hey BAKA hey over here!" Snow yelled waving her arms around. Sakura looked up and saw Snow she rushed over and ducked under the umbrella. "Hey Snow…what's with calling me baka?" Sakura asked her a bit angry. "Ha-ha calm down here take this" Snow said with a laugh. Snow poked a pink umbrella at her. "What's this?" Sakura asked opening it up. "One of my old umbrella's I don't like the color so you can have it" Snow said with a smile. "Thanks Snow you rock" Sakura said water dripping from her hair under the dry umbrella. Snow just winked at her playfully as Sakura bowed and went on her way. "Oh yeah and Sakura next time when on the forecast it says RAIN BRING AN UMBRELLA!" Snow yelled at her as she left. "Yeah yeah whatever" Sakura said shooing her hand as if she were shooing the thought away. Snow rolled her eyes. Li came running down the street under his green umbrella right after Sakura had disappeared out of sight. "You guys timing is all off" Snow said noticing him wave and start to walk over to her. "Oh damn it!" Snow said under her breath. "Hey Sakamaru-Chan" Li said in a kind voice. "Yeah yeah whatever" Snow said turning her back on him with a smirk on her face. He had a somewhat confused and surprised look on his face. "So what's up?" He asked trying to get this game on. "Yeah nothing Id ask you but then I'd actually have to care" Snow said. "all right but it's cold out here shouldn't you be inside some where wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to get cold" Li said this made Snow somewhat mad and set her off. "LOOK mister I don't need your advice or word or anything actually so go find some one who actually gives a damn about you!" Snow yelled at him. He saw the fire in her eyes as she said this and he like it (He just won't give up!). Snow now stomped angrily away making all the little puddles splash up high in the air. "Hey wait!" He yelled grabbing her shoulder. "RAPE RAPE RAPE!" Snow yelled when he grabbed her making him drop his hands immediately. "Don't ever touch me unless I know you and just for the record I don't know you nor like you" She said turning to face him then flipped her hair back and walked the way he was coming hitting him hard in the shoulder with hers knocking him over. (Right now your thinking that was harsh but she likes him and is falling for him and when she doesn't want to she wants them to back up as far as they can and disappear from her life). "Baka" She whispered as she walked away.

Sakura!

Sakura ran somewhat regretfully. She wad getting soaked you could almost see past her shirt part of her dress while the bottom you could se through it. "AWW MAN!" she yelled in seeing this. When Snow called her over and gave her that umbrella it was a miracle on 67th street. "Arigato Snow" She had added in. "Ah it's all right" Snow said to her like it was nothing. "Well goodbye!" Sakura yelled with a bow and a wave and was on her way. Snow had whispered in her ear. "Oh and that Li kid I think you like him but does he like you I know but you need to figure it out" She said and pushed her away. She twirled around and looked at her as she waved. Then turned around and kept running toward the Hotel her family owned. "Hey Dad!" She yelled running in closing the umbrella. "Hello Sakura how was your day?" He asked. "Uh dad I didn't go to school..." She said with a okay-he-has-finally-lost-it smile. "I know but something interesting had to happen" He said to her. She started to blush thinking about it. "Oh and Snow called she wanted to tell you something really important." He said chopping green onions. "Oh okay I'm gonna shower and change and I'll call her back" She said heading for her room. She grabbed a white robe and a towel for her shower just before she heard a knock at the door of her room. "Un" She yelled laying her things on the bed and going for the door but instead it burst open and hit her in the face making her sprawl backwards. "OW!" She yelped hitting the opposite wall. "Oh I'm sorry Sakura!" Tomoyo said going to help her friend. "What are you going here anyways and what's with the bag?" Sakura asked her seeing the bulky purple bag. "Well since we have the rest of the week off you organized a sleepover tonight with me, Snow, and Kari." Tomoyo informed her. "Oh man I totally forgot!" Sakura said panicking and running about her room going no where. "Sakura honey Sakura…SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled going back to her sweet self. "I'm early they don't come for another two hours" Tomoyo informed her. "Oh damn Tomoyo why didn't you just say that instead of making me rush like that?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo tilted her head and then giggled. "I have to take a shower see you in a few okay" Sakura said gathering her things back up and heading for the bathroom connected to her room. "Hai!" Tomoyo said and plopped on her bed and then picked up Sakura's diary for reading material.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll do Li's later I'm tired and I have to start a story all over because the good computer broke down DAMN IT ALL! Well bye! Oh and check out my Ouran High School host fanfic and Kingdom hearts links below

OHSH

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4161009&chapter2/

Kingdom hearts

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4139561&chapter1


End file.
